Following the advancement in recent years of various electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, car navigation systems and the like, toward high performance and diversification, there has been continuous growth in the number of electronic apparatuses equipped with optically transparent touch panels at the front of their respective display devices (e.g., liquid crystal panels). A user of any such electronic apparatus operates it by pressing or touching the touch panel with a finger, a pen, stylus, or another like tool while visually observing the display device through the touch panel. Therefore, a demand exists for touch panels that provide superior visibility and reliable operation.
With the rapid development of electronic apparatuses, some touch panels need to also recognize a hover event, i.e., an object (hand or touch pen) near but not touching the touch panel, and the position of the hover event at the touch panel.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a hover controlling device.